


Transfiguration

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Katie sees Sara for the first time since it all went down in Panama. (post S2 AU)





	

Katie saw Sara as she entered the coffee shop, and she lifted her hand to draw her old co-worker's attention. A quick smile lit the younger woman's features, and while Katie was familiar with the smile, she wasn't used to its radiance. 

She stood up just in time to be embraced tightly and to hear her own name gasped warmly. "Katie! It's so good to see you!"

As they sat down, Sara's right hand clasped Katie's left, holding on gently even as they settled in their respective chairs. "How are you?" Sara asked, and it suddenly occurred to Katie that Sara was happy.

It was the first time she'd ever seen the good doctor in that state. It made no sense, because she knew from news reports that her friend had been through a harrowing ordeal that stretched from Chicago to New Mexico to Panama and back again. "I'm just fine," Katie finally said. "You look wonderful," she blurted, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

Sara's eyebrows lifted as if to say,  _well, what can I say?_  and then she sheepishly shrugged. "Let's just say sometimes going through hell leads to the Promised Land."

The one thing Katie had wanted to know above all other things shot out of her mouth before she could censor it. "So you and Scofield...?"

A demure expression shadowed her face for a brief flash, something akin to what Katie remembered of Sara Tancredi from Fox River Penitentiary. Then she cleared her throat and lifted her left hand. A solitary diamond shone on her third finger and Katie couldn't stop herself from squealing and ripping her own hand out from under Sara's right so she could hold the left one up for closer inspection. "Well, I'll be damned..." she muttered.

As their eyes met, Sara's crinkled at the corners and she laughed softly. "He cared, Katie. He cared. Very much."

 

 

 


End file.
